Pesadilla
by Yuusei Her
Summary: Puede que uno avance hacia el futuro sin mirar al pasado pero éste siempre estará allí por más que se trate de negar. Siempre estarán esos rostros llenos de tristeza,desolación y vacío. Esos ojos que perdían cualquier tipo de esperanza al tener de oponente a seis personas con uniformes azul celeste. Duerme y trata de escapar de ese pasada que nunca te abandonará.


Hey,este es un one-shot que me animé a hacer ahorita que acabo de terminar de leer el arco de Teiko (Otra vez) Y me llenó de feels...Así que espero que sea de su agrado /o/ Con "El renacer de los milagros" y "El sirviente del mal" habrá actualización el lunes o el domingo...Lo primero que sea c: solo tengan paciencia.

Kuroko no basket le pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki y yo solo los tomé para hacer esta historia.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

><p>Otra vez el mismo sueño de siempre.<p>

Ya han pasado años desde que eso sucedió pero los sucesos siguen intactos, revividos cada noche en el subconsciente que goza de torturarte y hacerte sudar frío en medio de la noche después de haber despertado abruptamente con varias lágrimas cayendo sin cesar de tus rojizos ojos opacos.

Kagami se despierta al oír tus gritos, asustado por saber qué te pasa, al levantarse solo te nota temblando con la quijada tensa y los puños cerrados al punto de volveros más blancos de lo normal.

—Tetsuya, tranquilo—Dijo mientras seguías respirando por la boca totalmente agitado, tiriteando suavemente por el miedo. Te abrazó pero en modo de reacción lo apartaste bruscamente de ti mientras retrocedías hasta que tu espalda golpeó la cabecera de la cama muerto de miedo.

Abriste nuevamente la boca y notaste tu error con la deslumbrante luz que te cegó un par de segundos. Estabas en la habitación que compartías con Kagami desde que entraron a universidad en Estados Unidos y a quien habías golpeado minutos atrás era el pelirrojo que ahora se acercaba con cautela hacia ti.

—Lo siento, Kagami-kun—Fue lo único que pudiste decir antes de ser abrazado por ese par de fuertes brazos que te hacían sentir de algún modo más seguro, al igual que esos besos en tu cabeza que lograban calmarte.

—Volvamos a dormir, Tetsu—Asentiste y después de que Kagami apagara la luz, volviste a recostarte en el marcado pecho del pelirrojo que te abrazaba con amor y cariño.

Cierras los ojos nuevamente y tratas de dormir sin que ese pasado te atormente nuevamente.

—Tetsu ¿Uh? —Y estabas ahí de pie viendo esa figura morena de azules cabellos oscuros sentada en el pasto mientras la lluvia lo mojaba— ¿Porqué no estás en la práctica? —Antes de que pudieras hablar, otra voz se adelantó a contestar.

—He venido inmediatamente luego de preguntarle a Akashi-kun—Abriste la boca incrédulo, estabas viendo la escena como un espectador, viendo a tu yo de ese entonces hablar con Aomine—Aomine-kun, volvamos a la práctica—Dijo el Kuroko de secundaria con un atisbo de esperanza en su garganta.

— ¿Porqué? —Susurró Aomine. De nuevo esa presión en tu pecho se sentía y las ganas de llorar y gritarle a Aomine que volviera aumentaron en tu cuerpo pero simplemente éste no respondía— ¿Porqué debía volver a la práctica? Siempre y cuando juegue en los partidos, incluso aunque no quiera, definitivamente ganaré ¿No? —El moreno se levantó robóticamente y subió su rostro con una triste sonrisa, la sonrisa más triste que jamás en tu vida habías visto hasta ese entonces— ¿Quieres que yo ponga todo lo mejor de mí como dijiste antes y así crear una cicatriz incluso más profunda en los oponentes que han perdido su voluntad de seguir jugando? —Ahora te encontrabas tiriteando con impotencia, volteaste a verte y tu yo del pasado bajó la mirada con los puños temblando.

—Comprendo cómo te sientes pero…—Abriste la boca para hablar pero simplemente tu voz no salía, le gritaste internamente al Kuroko de secundaria que se apurara a salvarlo pero él ni siquiera podía verte.

— ¿Lo entiendes? Ha…—Volteaste con horror a Aomine, recordando que es lo que seguía— ¿Qué entiendes? —La lluvia se hizo más fuerte y ya no sabías si Aomine lloraba o eran las gotas del cielo que caían por su alguna vez sonriente rostro—Dime ¿¡Como alguien que no puede hacer nada por si solo sabe cómo me siento!? —Exclamó con dolor Aomine, ensanchado la triste sonrisa que ahora rompía tu corazón de nuevo— ¡Desearía estar en tu lugar, Tetsu! La vida sería mucho más fácil de ese modo—La cara de tu mejor amigo lucía lúgubre e irónica a pesar de su sonrisa.

Por fin pudiste moverte, corriste frente a Aomine para abrazarle, aún tu yo de ahora era más bajo que el Aomine de ese entonces, lloraste con miedo y hablaste.

— ¡Aomine-kun! ¡No! Pronto vendrá alguien ¡Te lo juro! —Gritaste mientras le abrazabas—Por favor, espera un año…Un año y yo te ganaré…Un año y… ¡Por favor! —Volviste a gritar sin dejar de abrazarle con desespero— ¡No me dejes! Sin ti yo… ¡No me dejes por favor! Sé que na-nadie está a tu nivel aún pero Kagami-kun—Sonreíste desesperado y miraste al moreno que seguía con su vista clavada en algún lugar— ¡Yo quiero seguir con ustedes! Quiero volver a ver a Kise-kun llorar porque le tiraste la paleta, a Murasakibara-kun tirar sus papas porque abrió mal la bolsa, a Momoi-san persiguiéndonos para alcanzarnos, a Midorima-kun diciendo "nanodayo" algo sonrojado cuando le insinuábamos algo de Akashi-ku…A Akashi-kun tocar el violín para nosotros y…—Ahora caías de rodillas sin dejar de aferrarte al húmedo pecho del moreno, desesperado por no dejar que todo se desmoronara—A ti jugando con una sonrisa…Entrenando más tiempo junto a mí… ¡Siendo mi luz! —Aomine sonrió y caminó, pasándote como si fueras un fantasma.

— ¿Pases? ¿A quién? —Preguntó el más alto a Kuroko de secundaria. Recuerda que no te ven— ¿Acaso a Kise? ¿Midorima? ¿Murasakibara? ¿O a mí? ¿Con qué fin? —Volteaste a ver la escena, solo lograbas divisar la ancha espalda de Aomine hablando a tu yo del pasado que estaba con la misma expresión que seguramente ahora tenías en tu rostro—Ya no necesito tus pases. Puedo ganarle a cualquiera por mí mismo ¿Verdad? —Tus ojos se dilataron y abriste la boca de rodillas, ahora ni siquiera podías emitir sonido alguno—Desde ese entonces no he recibido ni un pase de tu parte…A pesar de que no fue hace tanto…Siento como si hubiesen pasado años—Una pausa. Lluvia a tu alrededor. Silencio y un sollozo que no era ni tuyo ni de Kuroko de secundaria—Ya ni siquiera recuerdo como recibir tus pases—Entonces una daga se clavó en tu pecho con dolor, comenzaste a toser tirado en el piso, gimiendo por el dolor de esas palabras, por esa expresión que veías en tu mente y te atormentaba.

— ¡Daiki! —Gritaste desesperado mientras el pasto y la lluvia se disolvía, dando paso a la imagen del gimnasio. Ahora estabas parado pero no tenías tu estatura actual, volviste a ser el Kuroko de Teiko.

—Sí, esa era la última oportunidad. Una vez que un plato de porcelana se agrieta, es imposible que vuelva a su antigua forma, sin embargo, si tratas de arreglarlo, podría seguir siendo utilizado. Si hubiera una necesidad, definitivamente intentaría algo más…—Volteaste tu mirada del piso a la persona frente a ti—Pero ese no es el caso así que lo vamos a usar tal como está ahora. Por eso ha sido duro para ti—Un escalofrío en tu espalda te impedía moverte, esos ojos dispares te causaban pavor.

— ¿Akashi-kun?... —Lograste preguntar con la voz quebradiza— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —Tu reacción de antaño y la de ahora son las mismas y aún en cincuenta años, no cambiarían— ¿Quién eres…Tú? —Preguntaste anonadado, con profunda tristeza y terror, no de nuevo, no querías que eso sucediera…De nuevo ese infierno de recuerdos te atormentaba.

—Es obvio que soy Akashi Seijuurou. Tetsuya—Corriste hacia él pero al tocarlo, se esfumo entre tus dedos, por más que trataras de cambiar algo, no podías.

— ¡Akashi-kun! — Gritaste desesperado en medio de la oscuridad donde te veías envuelto— ¡Murasakibara-kun! ¡Midorima-kun! ¡Kise-kun! ¡Momoi-san! —Gritaste nuevamente hasta desgarrarte las cuerdas pero nada, estabas solo, totalmente solo en esa nada obscura que poco a poco proyectaba varias memorias de aquellos cálidos días en Teiko.

¿Acaso no te agradan? Dime ¿Por qué no sonríes al ver ese primer beso tuyo con Aomine? Deberías estar alegre con ese abrazo asfixiante de Kise o mínimo sonreír al ver a Akashi bailando lentamente junto a Midorima en el salón de música donde los encerraron. Así que contesta ¿Porqué solamente estás hecho ovillo llorando de dolor?

Te duele la cabeza, es comprensible, tienes varias vendas en tu cabeza después del golpe que te dio uno de los gemelos ¿Por qué lloras a pesar que estás en tus preciados recuerdos de secundaria?

Despiertas de repente, recordando que es lo que sucedería después, ignoras a Momoi y vas corriendo a ver el juego, el cual es una masacre hasta decir basta. Corres con todo lo que puedes hasta llegar a la cancha.

— ¡Ogiwara-kun! —Tu grito hizo que tu mejor amigo que te enseñó de basketball volteara a verte con una triste expresión, susurrando tu nombre con confusión y vacío. Miras sus ojos y no puedes ver más que todos sus sueños rotos a menos de los verdugos que llamaste "amigos" alguna vez—Akashi-kun… ¿Porqué?... —Las lágrimas inundan tus ojos nuevamente y ahora están mejor justificadas por ver a tu amigo ser enviado al pozo sin fondo de las esperanzas y sueños rotos que tú mismo ayudaste a que cayera por más que trates de negarlo.

Esos vacios ojos café en la cara de Ogiwara. Tú ayudaste a quitarles ese brillo. No trates de purgar tus penas ni justificarte solo porque no jugaste en ese partido. Igual tú soltaste la cuerda de la guillotina que degolló tantas esperanzas, sueños y anhelos.

— ¿Porqué…Jugaron de tal manera? —A pesar de que ya lo viviste hace años, aún tienes la espinita en tu corazón que te pide a gritos que preguntes, quizá esta vez obtengas una respuesta distinta.

— ¿Porqué? — Ya ni siquiera podías mantenerle la mirada a Akashi, tu espíritu estaba derrotado y tus ánimos se quedaron junto a las sonrisas extintas de tus compañeros y esos inexistentes pases—La diferencia entre los equipos era abismal. Sin importar lo que hiciéramos el resultado no cambiaría—Contestó Akashi con una macabra sonrisa.

—Te pedí que fueran en serio contra ellos…—Susurraste con la voz quebradiza, querías que esta vez Akashi te contestara distinto pero olvidas que lo que ya fue no se puede cambiar.

—Solo manipulamos el partido—Esas palabras te calaron en lo más hondo, sabías que en el basketball tus compañeros eran unos monstruos retorcidos pero no creías que fueran a ser unos malditos enfermos que hicieran eso—Comparado con competir por quién anota más puntos, de esta manera pudimos concentrarnos mejor en un objetivo—Subiste tu cabeza y miraste con horror a la bestia que estaba frente a ti. No, ese sin dudas no era el Akashi que hace años te tendió la mano. Ya no. Ahora solo era un temible humano que te veía con una sonrisa que hace tu estómago revolverse. Estás solo sentado en esa silla, no puedes llamar a nadie, solamente está tu dolor y esa vacía mirada café de Ogiwara.

— ¡No! Lo que yo digo es—Fuiste interrumpido. Oh, Tetsuya… ¿Qué no sabes que al emperador no se le lleva la contra?

—Si crees que solo me estoy justificando, eso no me importa pero si querías que jugáramos en serio ¿Porqué no dijiste nada sobre los partidos anteriores? —Ahora abres la boca tratando de debatir su argumento pero ¿Qué debatirás? ¿Qué debatirás si su boca está vomitando verdades—A ti no te importaba cuando el oponente no tenía nada que ver contigo. Solo estás diciendo estas cosas porque en esta ocasión uno era tu amigo, creo que tú eres quien está intentando justificarse a sí mismo—Justo en el clavo.

Bajaste tu rostro nuevamente y sentías como el aire comenzaba a faltarte. Sí, Kuroko Tetsuya, aunque te des tus aires de arrepentimiento y de buena persona que no quería que esto pasara, no lo eres.

¿Por qué por los demás no abogaste? ¿Por qué no lloraste como ahora por todos esos que aplastaron sin piedad alguna? ¿Acaso te paraste a ver la cara de ese base de cabello negro y ojo azul que cayó de rodillas frente a ustedes cuando los derrotaron por más de cien puntos? ¿O acaso te dolió ver a aquel pívot castaño que Murasakibara hizo añicos? ¿Te paraste acaso a pensar acerca de sus sentimientos? No, solo ayudaste a destajarlo sin piedad alguna.

Vamos, Tetsuya, no te caigas. Aún falta mucho. No llores ¿Sí? Porque ellos a pesar de que lloraron, no les devolvieron su orgullo ni su autoestima. Sí, tanto tú como los demás de la "Generación de los milagros" son los asesinos de tantos sueños e ilusiones, los culpables de quitarle la vida a tantos ojos que antes rebosaban de vitalidad y amor por el basketball.

Pero no todo es tan malo ¿O sí? Después de todo, Aomine cortaría contigo tarde o temprano "sombra" solo que el hecho de no llevarse bien ni en la cancha le facilitó el romper con ese intento de relación que tuvieron.

— ¡Kagami-kun! —Gritaste al recordarlo y te levantaste corriendo hacia algún lugar ¿A dónde? Solo hay oscuridad, Tetsuya. No puedes salir— ¡Kagami-kun! —Volviste a gritar pero creo que olvidaste que aquí tu voz no alcanza a nadie— ¡Kagami-kun, ayuda! —Volviste a gritar con desesperación sin dejar de correr, sin dejar de llorar, sin dejar de sentirte culpable pero aún no sé porque corres, eres una sombra ¿No? Las sombras pertenecen a la oscuridad.

Conforme corrías varias voces comenzaron a escucharse. Tú mismo dijiste que querías conocer más gente pues aquí está tu deseo cumplido.

— ¡No! ¡Cállense! — ¿Ah? Pero la voz del capitán de Meiko es muy suave, lastimera y profunda ¿No te agrada? ¡Escucha! Es Takao en secundaria con una mueca rara y sus vacios ojos azules, como una muñeca de porcelana rota— ¡Lo siento! —Pero si ahí está Kiyoshi y el pelón de Seiho ¡Mira! Si te acercas puedes ver el momento justo en que pierden la esperanza tras el punto cincuenta de Aomine y en centésimo en el partido— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —Gritaste de nuevo mientras corrías con mayor desespero entre todas esas sombras de personas que alguna vez fueron tus rivales.

Vamos, corre pequeño ratón. Corre más rápido. Llora. Ahógate. Desespérate. Cáete. Grita.

—El único que puede vencerme soy yo—Ahora arrastrándote creo que ya no podrás alcanzarlo.

—Tener que jugar seriamente cuando son mucho más débiles que nosotros es demasiado…—Vaya, Kise sí que es guapo modelando en vez de sudar en las infernales prácticas de Teiko.

—Realmente odio escuchar a alguien más débil que yo—Cuando quiere, ese muchacho impone.

—Es por eso que no eres bueno—Supongo que Oha Asa hoy no predijo un buen día para los acuario.

—El yo que es capaz de triunfar sobre todo es absolutamente correcto—Akashi siempre ha sido un buen capitán.

—Tetsu-kun ¿Recuerdas esa promesa que hicimos la otra vez? —Mentir es malo ¿Qué tu abuela no te lo dijo?

—Kagami-kun…—Murmuraste una última vez antes de abrazarte a tus rodillas y comenzar a gritar, tratando que tu voz resonara entre tantas voces llorosas y vacías.

Reza y pide a las deidades que quieras, hasta a Oha Asa pero sabes que eso no lavará tus manos ni quitará el peso de tus hombros, sexto hombre fantasma.

"¿Porqué perdimos si hemos estado entrenando tanto?"

"Pero yo…Practiqué este año hasta vomitar sangre y…"

"Son unos monstruos"

"No podemos ganarles"

"Son imparables…"

"El mejor equipo de Teiko"

Llora, anda, llora por todos esos que abandonaron el club de basketball por tu culpa. Llora por todos aquellos que le tuvieron pánico a siquiera tocar un balón. Llora por todos los Ogiwara's que destruiste, sexto hombre fantasma. Llora lo más que puedas, llora hasta que tu garganta se destroce, de todas maneras, Kagami no puede salvarte aquí.

Aomine no vendrá a rescatarte, Tetsu.

Kanagawa está algo lejos de Tokio, Kurokocchi.

Murasakibara no te jalará de nuevo con uno de sus largos brazos, Kuro-chin.

Hoy acuario está en el doceavo lugar, nanodayo.

Satsuki está tratando inútilmente de hacer que Aomine vaya a sus prácticas, Tetsu-kun.

Y te aseguro que ni con el ojo emperador Akashi podrá verte sumido en las sombras, en el mismo foso que cavaste, Tetsuya.

Así que respira profundo que por más que cierres con candado esta puerta obscura, ella siempre se abrirá para ti. Esas cadenas que Kagami creyó romper con su "Meteor Jam" en las noches salen a arrastrarte de nuevo a ese lugar perdido en el tiempo del cual jamás podrás escapar.

Es bueno que en la mañana tengas un futuro brillante junto al pelirrojo que te llevó a Estados Unidos con él para que ambos estudiaran mientras él se convertía en basquetbolista profesional pero admítelo. Tienes miedo, pánico, horror de que un día, como fue tu costumbre en secundaria, rompas sin querer esos sueños y esa vivacidad de los ojos color carmín que te miran con profundo afecto. No quieres eso y a pesar que él entre besos y abrazos te calme, algo en tu interior resuena, esas voces y esos dolidos rostros pasan frente a ti.

Disfruta en las mañanas tus días junto a Kagami y en verano los días junto a tu ex equipo de preparatoria y la "Generación de los milagros" que se transformó gracias a que les ganaron. Velos y trata de convencerte de que ya tus deudas están pagadas porque en la noche te recalcaré como estás un profundo error. Te recordaré que ese dolor jamás desaparecerá de Takao Kazunari, que esas cicatrices en el corazón de Ogiwara podrán curarse pero jamás borrarse.

Sonríe de día y haz que Kagami te abrace por las noches porque por más que pase, esas acciones jamás dejarán de azotarte. Alégrate en la mañana porque de noche caerás en esta pesadilla que tú mismo creaste años atrás y por más que trates de negarlo, siempre estará aquí, en tu culpa, en tu cerebro, en tu corazón, en tus sentimientos.

Grita, llora y patalea al despertar. Deja que Kagami te mime y te consuele con un té y varias palmaditas en tu espalda, aún así, jamás podrás escapar.

Duerme porque recordarás como una sombra viene de la obscuridad.


End file.
